


Good Morning, Steven

by swizzleswazzle



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Embarrassment, M/M, Teasing, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swizzleswazzle/pseuds/swizzleswazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Grant Rogers. That was his name. To most he was known as Steve. That was what he introduced himself as. Besides, the shorter version was better anyway. Who needed the -n?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Steven

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this FOREVER ago for the Avengers Kink Meme.  
> I literally ship everything and anything.  
> Seriously, I can't watch anything new without being like "Oh, those two would totally bang."  
> Not Beta'd.

Steve. Steeeve, wake up. Steve? Steeeven, wake up. 

Not even Tony Stark was ready for the full body quake that woke Steve Rogers. He then found himself looking down at the gasping, sweat sheened, post-orgasmic and, dare he think it, completely fuckable man. Tony’s eyes had never been wider. 

“Ummmm, did you just....?” Tony blurted out. 

Captain America was not a man to show his emotions but as a look of horror passed the man’s face Tony knew he better prepare himself for tears. 

“No, oh no Cap. Don’t cry!” 

“I am NOT crying Tony!”, squeaked the man below him. 

“Well, you certainly were coming, hah, ha, ha......” Tony Stark really didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. 

Steve then proceeded to toss Tony off the bed and bury himself in the covers.

“Ahhh shit, listen Cap, I’m sorry. It’s not every day you come in to wake somebody and they have a full blown wet dream right in front of you! I mean what set you off in the first place?” Tony really, really didn’t know when to shut up. 

A muffled voice then came from under the covers, “I hussnnnt hreamming.” 

“What?’ Tony questioned.

Before he knew it Steve was throwing the covers into the air and Tony had himself a face full of half-naked, blush tinged, and shaking with anger Super Soldier. This was probably not going to go well. 

“I said I wasn’t dreaming!” the man roared. “This is your fault, and you had better forget that it ever happened! Just leave before this gets any more awkward for either of us!”

Tony wasn’t one to pry, oh wait yes he was. 

“My fault? My fault!!” the man questioned. “I didn’t do anything but try to wake you! Is that a problem Steve? Saying your name? Steve, Steeeeveeee, STEVEN!”

If he hadn’t been close, and starring right back at the man, Tony might not have caught the shudder of the man’s shoulders and the small bite he gave his lip. Oh, Tony thought, oh, oh, OH!

It all made sense now. 

“Look, I see that I’ve somehow made you uncomfortable, and you’re obviously not going to tell me what I did. So I’m just going to leave now. Let’s just pretend this never happened. OK? See you downstairs.” the billionaire gushed out. 

Tony Stark swiftly exited Steve’s bedroom and ran downstairs to where the other Avengers were eating breakfast. Steve chose to just try and push all embarrassment aside. Maybe, this time, if Tony said he would let it go, he would. Steve then proceeded to get dressed and head downstairs as well.

Thor slapped Steve on the shoulder as he sat down with his breakfast, “Morning brother Steve, sleep well?”

With a slight nod, Steve poked at his eggs. Where is Tony, he thought. 

Then, as if the engineer had heard his thoughts, Tony appeared out of nowhere holding something that looked like a photo album. 

“What are you up to now?” Natasha groaned. “We’ve already told you Tony, no one want’s to see your baby photos.”

“Hush, hush my dear Natalia,” Steve almost choked on his bacon at what the billionaire had called Natasha. “I simply want to look for myself.”

Steve slowly rose to take his plate to the sink. He figured he would quickly clean it and then get out of there before Tony continued with his antics. 

Tony just sat there and smiled to himself as he looked through the album, pretending to reminisce about past times when he was a child. 

“Natalia....bet you were in real trouble when you got called that name, right?” with a raised eyebrow the agent looked at Tony and nodded. “In fact, I remember every time my dear old dad used to yell out Anthony; I ran for the hills.” 

Natasha figured that was probably too many times to count.

“Thor what did mommy and daddy call you? Thunor?” Tony pressed on. “On another note I absolutely can’t imagine anyone calling Fury, Nicholas, without him stabbing them...”

“When my mom would yell Clinton, I knew I was gonna get it,” interrupted Clint.

“Clinton! Oh never mind, that takes the cake!” laughed Tony. The room then shook as Thor joined in on the chuckle. 

“Well, that leaves us with you Steve,” smirked Tony. 

Steve was so close, so damn close to slipping out of the room without notice. He let out a huff as he swirled around, starring at Tony and pleading with his eyes for the man to not take this any further. Please, oh dammit Tony, please, he thought. 

Tony stood, leaving the album behind. “Then again you’re Captain America, man who can do no wrong.”

Steve began to tremble, backing away to the exit of the kitchen. He knew he would not be able to contain himself if Tony said ‘that name’ and the last thing he wanted was for his teammates to see him do that.

“You were probably such a good kid that your mother never called you by your full name.” Tony was now almost upon him as a blush started to creep upon Steve’s cheeks and his knees became weak. 

Then the Captain was being pushed out of the kitchen, into the elevator, and down onto Tony Starks bed. This was definitely not how Steve thought he was going to start his morning. Before he knew it, Tony Stark had stripped him of his pants, pulled down his underwear, and grabbed his cock.

It took one word, one small drawn out word, for Steve to come everywhere. 

“Stevennnn”

With a shout, Steve’s body arched off the bed as he grabbed the sheets. Tony watched from above as the Super Soldiers eyes rolled back in his head and he came so hard it might have hurt a little. 

In his post orgasmic state, Steve was beautiful and Tony couldn’t look away. He gently brushed back Steve’s hair that had become plastered to his face with the exertion of it all. Steve was exhausted and once again embarrassed. How could he let Tony, fucking, Stark of all people find out about his secret.

However, when he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the man above him he saw no signs of teasing or ridicule. Instead, he saw the loving eyes of Tony Stark who was looking down at him like he was the most precious thing in the entire world. 

“You’re gonna owe me for this Steve,” Tony purred. “I’ve given you two orgasms already and I’ve got none.”

Steve blushed as a grin spread along his face. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to figure out what makes you tick, Sir.”

Tony’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head at that. 

“Sir,” the man breathed out. “that’ll definitely work.”


End file.
